War of Worlds
by KKotss
Summary: War is upon the world once more, Demigods and Wizard have to unite and defeat this new enemy. The gods have kept the two worlds apart and have decided that they should finally meet. Ten demigods must go and protect the boy who lived and his closet friends without revealing who they are. ( no romance except cannon romance)
1. prolouge

**Alright ladies and gentlemen! Time to waist time reading a story that has the same basic lines as other stories in this category. So cause I don't know how exactly to start this story I give you the Prologue as clearly stated below in bold black digital ink. I don't really think it turned out well but whatever I guess it could be great I have a tendency to judge myself pretty hard when it comes to this. Anyways you don't really want to listen to me babble so on onward!**

* * *

Prologue

Five figures stood in a dimly lite room. Three of the figures were distinctly feminine. The women who sat at a desk waved her hand in the air the candles that lite the room blazed brighter. The women was older then the other four. She was thin with dark hair pulled up in a tight bun. She was strict looking with perfect posture, her face looked tired and pale. The women had a worried look as she gazed at the others in the room.

"Minerva... why have you summoned us here?" One of the other women asked, she was young with dark black hair that fell freely over on shoulder her skin was pale and smooth.

The older women faltered "As you know... our... world has been through a terrible war." The men and women nodded slightly their faces dark.

" _Our_ world has seen two wars... in a matter of months." The other women said harshly she had stormy gray eyes that watched the women ,Minerva, with bitterness.

"I.. I understand my lady." Minerva looked down at her desk uncomfortably. "The enemy the wizards have faced has been defeated but... the boy... is still in danger. All I ask is that he and those closet to him will be protected." The four glanced at each other.

"Women" One of the men said disdainfully "The boy you speak of is irrelevant to us." He looked at the dark hair women next to him. "or at least not to the three of us." He gesture to the two to his left.

"Hades. This boy has done great things! Even escaped you!"

"I understand this Hecate but his battle is not ours." The man said his dark eyes radiated anger.

"I say we help the boy he is essential. The fates have said so haven't they brother." The other man finally spoke his hand resting thoughtfully on his chin. This man was a stark contrast to the man next to him he was deeply tanned unlike his brother who was a pale as death itself. His eyes shined with the color of the sea.

"They have." Hades grounded his teeth together forcing the word out like the were venom.

"Then you must help him." Hecate said forcefully.

" _I_ will do nothing." Hades frowned clearly annoyed.

"I don't even see how we can help. We are gods we can't help mortals directly."

"Then send demigods." Minerva croaked.

"McGonagall... our children have been through much... we can not ask them to enter another battle that has nothing to do with them." The gray eyed women said sadly. "It has barely been five month since their last war."

"I-I understand this. Your children have been through much and so have the wizards." Minerva said gaining confidence knowing she had three of the four gods favor. "I have a strong feeling if they hear the troubles of the wizards they _will_ come to help."

"If we did send some of our children... how many would you want." The Tan man asked.

"Poseidon! You aren't really considering this are you?" Hades hissed annoyed.

"I think it could be a good idea." The gray eyed women said thoughtfully.

"Athena? Is it really logical? Your daughter and Poseidon your son. They are both still unstable from their time in my realm.."

"I didn't know you had a soft spot of Percy" Poseidon smirked slyly.

"Nico has rubbed off on me." Hades grumbled.

"So you will send help?" Minerva asked nervously, her gaze scanning the gods' faces hopefully.

"How many will need?" Athena asked curiously. "Hades... This is the only real option we have."

"I agree." Hecate said with a small nod "It is time these two worlds met." the other gods nodded in agreement after a a long silence. They all turned their attention to Minerva

"How many?" They asked flatly.

"Ten, at the very least." She said with a short nod.

"Very well, we will inform Chiron and send a list of those who will come." Athena said calmly. "I hope you will have living arrangements for them."

Minerva nodded stiffly. "Of course."

"These students, and the boy, what are their names?"

"The ones I wish to be watched carefully are Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter... They have a tendency to stick their noises where they don't belong."

The four gods nodded and disappeared leaving the tired headmistress to her thoughts.

 _This shall be a_ very _interesting year._

The gods, Athena, Hades, Poseidon, and Hecate, sat at their thrones on Mount Olympus watching their siblings argue for about an hour before the other gods noticed them.

"Where have you four been!?" Zeus boomed angrily

"We went to see a descendant of Hecate" Hades drawled bored. The other gods looked at each other confused and curious.

"Why would you seek out a wizard?" Hera murmured softly her eyes glinted like steel.

"The women asked for help." Hecate said calmly "We agreed to send ten of our children to help them"

"Haven't the wizard just end their own war?" Hephaestus inquired fiddling with a short piece of wire.

Hecate nodded grimly "They have..."

"You agreed to send our children? You didn't even bother to ask what we thought of this? How dare you make this decision!" Zeus shifted irritably in his throne.

"The women needed an answer, brother, and so we gave her one." Poseidon sighed "We thought it was time for the world of wizards and Demigods to meet." Other gods murmured in agreement. They all looked at Zeus for a verdict. He remained in thought for a few moments then looked at the four gods who had dared to make a decision without his approval "You are right. It is about time they meet. But I don't wish to make it a sudden revelation."

The four nodded in agreement. Athena spoke slowly so she was certain Zeus would not only hear but understand her words "I volunteer my daughter, Annabeth, To join this quest, and Poseidon volunteers Percy to do this quest... The witch asked for ten. Who else is to be sent." Zeus studied her for a moment the looked around.

"I will send both of my children, Jason and Thalia," his eyes swept to Artemis who nodded allowing her lieutenant leave for this quest.

"I volunteer Nico, He will want to go if Percy is going." Hades said dismissively

Aphrodite stood calmly "we should just send the seven. They will work the best together. We all know they will be volunteered anyways." some of the gods laughed but nodded knowing she was right.

"That is only nine." Athena said looking around.

"I will send Reyna." Belladonna said from her throne. Since the war with Gaea was over the gods that were strictly roman had joined the ranks of the gods of Olympus.

Zeus nodded to the roman goddess curtly. "We have our ten. Send word to this _witch_ and word to the camps."

"One more thing lord Zeus." Hecate smiled "They will have to fly to London where the school is." Zeus's eyes darken electricity sparked off of him.

"It would be much appreciated if you don't blow Nico and Percy out of the sky."

* * *

 **ok that's it for now read and review. Hope you liked it if you didn't I'd like it if you weren't rude about it just tell me what I could do to make it better. Oh and since this _is_ the prologue it is going to be short the rest of the chapters will be longer I promise. Alright that's about it for now. This is KkotSS signing off Bye! **


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hello ladies and gentlemen this is KkotSS here with another chapter! I don't really have much to say so onward!**_

* * *

 **P.O.V: Percy**

Percy woke to a rather loud knock to his door at first he didn't do anything. He just laid there and the knocking continued and got louder and louder till the door swung open. In the door way, was the _last_ person he expected to be there, Clarisse. She had an aggravated scowl on her face "Percy get up! Chiron has called a meeting in the Big House." with those word she turned and slammed the door shut on her way out. Percy sat in his bed for a good five minutes from shock. When his mind finally processed what she had said to him a frown took over his features.

 _What could Chiron want?_ Percy got up and dressed quickly before heading out. As he walked to the big house he noticed the the Hunters were at camp along with a few Romans. (which wasn't uncommon now a days but it was strange in it's own way) Percy walked quickly to the Rec room which acted as a war room of sorts. Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend, sat on the the couch waiting for him.

"hey" he said sitting next to her. Her gray eyes were dull from lack of sleep. It has been five month since the war of Gaea but Annabeth and himself still had nightmares from their time in Tartarus. It had only been a week since the two could sleep without each other and not go into fits of nightmares. With a quick glance around the room he noted that not only the seven, Annabeth, Himself, Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank,and Hazel, were present along with Nico, Thalia and surprisingly Reyna.

"Thank you for coming" Chiron said bowing his head slightly in greeting.

"Why are we here?"

"I will explain that." A women said from the corner of the room Percy was surprised he hadn't noticed her in his initial sweep of the room.

"Lady Hecate" Hazel gasped her golden eyes wide with shock.

"Hello my dear" The women smiled tiredly. "The news I bring... is not pleasant."

"what's wrong?" they all said at once, anxiety fell over the room like a blanket of lead.

"There is no need to fear for the camps." Lady Hecate said slowly. The group relaxed and watched her quietly. "The gods wish to send you on a quest." She paused as the room broke into angry yells:

"Will the gods not let us rest?!"

"We're barley getting back to normal!"

"Both camps are still recovering!"

Lady Hecate raised her hand with a sigh. The room became quiet but anger and confusion still rippled in the room. "I understand your reluctance to accept but I came here to personally beg you for help" the room became still thunder rumbled in the distance as the demigods looked at each other.

"Why?" Percy asked his mind reeling from all the thing that have happened since the defeat of Gaea. "Why come here personally?"

"My children-" Hecate paused "the descendants of my children and those that I have blessed. Are in need of help."

"Ok what does that have to do with us?" Leo asked his normally impish smile faded slightly.

"They have been threw a war with a very dark wizard."

"Wizards? As in the mortals with sticks?" Percy asked

"yes. They have defeated this dark force, but a direct descendant of mine still fears for one of her students"

"so what if this teacher is afraid?" Leo grumbled sitting back in his chair his smile disappeared to a frown. "I still don't see what that has to do with us?"

lady Hecate had a look of helplessness drawn on her smooth face "If my descendant is right the boy who had defeated the dark wizard is in danger. If he dies the power of the world could shift and many could die. Even you demigods here will be in danger."

the demigods all looked at Percy. He sighed rubbing his head. "what would we have to do?"

Hecate smiled slightly "all you would have to do is protect him and his close friends."

"that's it?" Leo asked rubbing his hands together slowly.

"You would also have to keep your lineage a secret until Zeus see it fit to tell them."

"I see one big problem in your plan." Nico said moving away from the wall he was leaning on.

"what would that be Mr. De Angelo?

"None of us, other than Hazel, know magic."

"you will not have to worry about that." Hecate looked at each of them pointedly "I will bless you with the gift of magic."

"Alright!" Leo smiled though it quickly dissolved "another problem "

"Everything you need to know I will train you in." Hecate looked around thoughtfully "each of you will have the magic capability of a seventh year student""

"when do we leave and where is this school?"

"The school you will be attending is called Hogwarts." Hecate paused but nothing happened she sighed softly with relief. The truth was maybe before the war they would have made jokes about it but the truth of the matter was that the situation that they now found themselves is was serious. Lady Hecate continued "it's a very prestigious school in the wizarding world, the school is in London."

"as in London england?"

"yes do not worry."she looked at Nico and Percy who had instantly gone pale "Zeus has permitted your travel through the skies for this quest and promised not to strike you out of the sky." the two boys let out a sigh of relief.

"So what will our story be?" Annabeth asked shifting around in her seat.

"Your cover is that you are from Delphi's school of the magically gifted going to the school for American, British relations in the wizarding world. You may make up whatever you need to make your story believable to the other students."

"when do we leave?"

"three days."

"that's not enough time for us to learn magic." Reyna mused leaning forward in her seat resting her arms on her knees.

"Reyna's right." Frank nodded "three days isn't enough time to learn seven years worth of magic."

"Lady Hecate is the creator of magic she can teach us anything she needs us to know in that time." hazel said quickly looking at the goddess who nodded

"I will be creating a magical barrier and you will learn the magic you need to in three days time there will move much slower."

"Alright then we better get started." Thalia said after a long moment of silence. A murmur of agreement ran around the room and they all stood up. Jason asked "who is the person we have to protect?" the room fell silent as they realized that this very important question hadn't been answered they all sat back down and looked at Hecate for the answer.

"The boy you will have to be paying close attention too is a boy named Harry Potter. He and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasely are very good at putting their noses where they don't belong so you'll have to be careful with what you say to them."

"who else is on our protective list?"

"his close friends they will probably be around him most often."

"alright then we should get started on our training. The more time we have the better." Piper said as they all started to get up. All of them walked out of the rec room and waited on the porch as lady Hecate talked to Chiron.

P.O.V OMNI

* * *

Hecate watched as the demigods filed out of the big house a shiver running down her spine.

"Is it wise not to give them all the information they need?" Chiron asked wheeling his chair next to her,

"your right but it's best that they don't know everything." Hecate sighed "they don't need to worry about everything especially about what the boy has done. He has enough of people looking at him differently"

"you know they wouldn't care about what he has done." Chiron sighed "they however do need to know about what has happened and who their enemy is."

"they don't need to know that yet."

"is it possible that even you don't know who they are protecting the boy from."

"i doubt even the boy knows the danger he is in."

"are you putting those children into an unknown war?"

Hecate sighed looking up as she walked out of the door "I pray to the fates I'm not" she looks out at the camp. "and if I am..."

"they will be more than able to take care of themselves"  
"even you are not sure. Hades himself voiced his concern for them."  
"What happens next will be up to the wizards... these children know there mission and finish it to the death if they have to" Chiron sighs watching the other demigods preparing for a match of capture the flag not knowing the danger that is happening a half a world away.

"that is what I am afraid of."

Thunder rumbled in the sky as Hecate walked down the porch a nervousness settled over her as she looked around at the other campers.

P.O.V Onmi london

flashes of green shot through the air. Terrified screams followed shortly after a deep growl sounded in the background.

"Harry!" a women yelled her voice filled with fear a scream tore from her throat but it was quickly silenced by another flash of green blasted past the blurred vision of a teenage boy his glasses broken. He felt numb unable to move or breathe all he saw in front of his was destruction red, green, blue, silver, yellow flashed in his view as war raged in front of him. The the view shifted the destruction had stopped and he saw many teenagers dressed in gold and bronze armor they stood in a tight circle around a statue of a women. "hold the line" a voice yelled. The teens were surrounded by legions of terrifying monsters suddenly the monsters attacked the war in front of the boy was terrifying. all there was, was death on both sides but the teens weren't losing or winning all there was hope even though he knew none of the fighters his chest cried out he wanted to help to fight and help to save them. **BOOM**

Harry Potter bolted awake his hand grabbing his wand light flashed from the top he swept it around the dark room. His breath was coming is quick gasps his skin hot sweaty and irritated harry grabbed his glasses and put them on his face the only thing her saw was his sleeping friends there snores strangely soothing. Harry noticed a figure standing in the corner of the room but with a blink of his eyes the figure disappeared.

* * *

so... I don't know really. It ok I guess and I can live with it so yeah


End file.
